


Razones

by Nakuru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jossed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las dudas que Fei Long tenía eran muchas y hasta no poder encontrar respuestas y aclarar su mente no quería tomar una decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razones

Que Yoh perdiese la consciencia de un momento a otro no era sorprendente.

Lo que sí lo era, era el que hubiese llegado allí en primer lugar y se hubiese mantenido firme por algunos momentos, aun con sus innumerables heridas que incluso ahora continuaban sangrando.

Fei Long resopló suavemente, mirando de reojo a Yoh.

Quizás debería sentirse aliviado, pues la mirada sincera y libre de temor del otro había bastado para que no sintiese deseos de apretar el gatillo a pesar de su molestia, pero no podía decir que lo estaba, tal vez porque todavía tenía que tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con el traidor.

—¡Jefe!

La aparición de un grupo de sus hombres no le dio ninguna oportunidad de siquiera pensar en ello y Fei Long aceptó la interrupción, aunque eso no cambiaba su poco interés en el informe de la situación actual que uno de sus subordinados estaba dándole.

Ahora que Asami había huido junto a Akihito y él tenía la escritura del casino en sus manos todo había terminado, por lo que no dudaba que incluso Arbatov estarían en proceso de hacer lo mismo que Asami, dejando el barco con solo sus usuales clientes, los hombres de Baishe y los vestigios del caos que tendrían que disipar, cosa fácil pero primordial y de la que sus subordinados deberían estar encargándose en lugar de darle un innecesario reporte.

El ceño de Fei Long se frunció en irritación, mas antes de poder decir algo al respecto el hombre que había estado hablando, quien aparentemente había terminado de pronunciar las últimas noticias del estado del casino, preguntó:

—¿Desea que lo tiremos por la borda?

Esas palabras llevaron la atención de Fei Long de regreso al inconsciente Yoh y también causaron que su gesto de molestia se acentuara, haciéndose tan evidente que algunos retrocedieron un paso, visiblemente nerviosos.

El descubrir que aún tenía el respeto y temor de sus hombres le traía una fría satisfacción, aunque no era suficiente para hacer desaparecer su mal humor o para hacerle sentir deseos de enfrentar el problema frente a él.

¿Que debía hacer con Yoh? ¿Lanzarlo al océano y ver si éste lograba despertarse y nadar de regreso, demostrando de nuevo esa fuerza sobrehumana con la que había logrado escapar y llegar hasta él?

Aquel ridículo pensamiento hizo que Fei Long riera suavemente, cosa que produjo un intercambio de miradas consternadas entre sus hombres.

Fei Long las ignoró y apretó sus labios, recuperando su seriedad mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a Yoh.

Tenía que aceptar consigo mismo que estaba curioso sobre lo que éste haría una vez volviese en sí y bien podía decidir después, una vez estuviese lo suficiente calmo para ello, qué hacer con él.

—Llévenlo a una habitación —ordenó, no queriendo reflexionar más sobre lo que estaba diciendo, y en un impulso añadió—: y envíen a alguien para que se encargue de sus heridas.

—¡Pero es un maldito traidor...!

Sólo necesitó una mirada para callar al que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo alzando su voz e incluso dando un paso tentativo hacia a él.

Aun así, las dudas en no sólo quien había gritado eran evidentes y sospechaba que decir que mantener a Yoh con vida era esencial no sería suficiente para que dejasen de preguntarse porqué era necesario proporcionarle cuidados médicos a un traidor.

Pero Yoh había trabajado bien por años y el curar sus heridas ahora no cambiaría lo que hiciese con él después.

Aquel pensamiento era más propio de un enclenque callejero que el del líder de Baishe, por lo que Fei Long apretó sus labios por un segundo y sólo habló una vez se tragó el enojo contra sí mismo que se había apoderado de él, consciente de que no podía retractarse sin crear más dudas en sus subordinados.

—Los muertos no hablan.

—P-pero ya es obvio...

La nueva interrupción hizo que Fei Long contuviese su respiración por un momento, no por la sorpresa de que alguien se hubiese atrevido a contradecirlo una vez más, sino porque sus palabras prácticamente eran una excusa y quizás sus hombres lo habían notado.

Al fin de cuentas, ¿qué más necesitaba saber aparte de que Yoh lo había traicionado?

Aun así, Fei Long observó de frente al hombre que había hablado y para su satisfacción éste se estremeció en su lugar y tragó saliva, intimidado.

—¿Creen saberlo todo? —cuestionó en un tono irritado, paseando su vista por todos los que estaban a su alrededor para causar una mayor reacción y evitar así otros peros—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie se arriesgó a contradecirlo a pesar de que no todos parecían convencidos, pero acataron su orden inicial y también asintieron respetuosamente cuando añadió algunas instrucciones sobre qué hacer respecto a la situación en el casino.

 

* * *

 

La conmoción había sido aplacada con éxito y muchos de los clientes habían regresado a las mesas de juego, relajados bajo la aparente seguridad luego del caos.

Esa era una buena noticia, una de las pocas durante esa larga noche que seguía sin llegar a su fin.

Fei Long se recostó en el sillón, suspirando con cansancio y cerrando los ojos luego de darle un vistazo a la cerradura para confirmar que ésta se encontraba cerrada de tal manera que sólo podría ser abierta desde adentro.

Era una medida necesaria luego de la cantidad de traidores que habían salido a la luz en los últimos días y de la falta de una corroboración sobre la huida no sólo de Arbatov, sino de todos los hombres que trabajaban para el ruso.

Nada de eso significaba que Fei Long temiese, mas estaba consciente de que no podía bajar su guardia ante la momentánea tranquilidad y también sabía que confiar ciegamente en los hombres vigilando la puerta de la habitación y el corredor podía ser un error que podría poner en riesgo la escritura del casino que casi había perdido además de su propia vida.

No que la puerta fuese una verdadera protección, pero los segundos que podía ganar gracias a ella le bastarían para prepararse para acabar con cualquier atacante, fuese de otro grupo o un nuevo traidor, como el que en ese momento dormitaba en la cama.

El sólo recuerdo de su presencia hizo que Fei Long abriese sus ojos para observarlo pensativamente.

Dejarlo vivir había sido un capricho y el mandar a que curasen sus heridas un impulso, mas podía justificar ambas decisiones consigo mismo usando el deseo de tener tiempo suficiente para aclarar su mente e interrogarlo con calma para luego sí impartir su dictamen sobre el mayor traidor que por años le había servido mejor que cualquier otro, cosa imposible de hacer si las heridas de Yoh lo mataban antes de que siquiera el barco volviese al puerto.

Pero no había nada que explicase porqué estaba en la misma habitación que Yoh mientras éste dormía.

Hasta que Yoh no despertase ni siquiera tenía sentido vigilarlo y con esas heridas Yoh tampoco podría ir demasiado lejos una vez recuperase la consciencia. Aun así, eso era lo que sus hombres habían creído y Yoh había logrado escapar e incluso subir a bordo del barco, cuya vigilancia sin duda tendría que ser incrementada.

Quizás esa podía ser la razón de su presencia allí, pues a pesar de que media docena de sus subordinados no habían conseguido algo tan simple como mantenerlo prisionero, Yoh no había huido de él.

Por el contrario, lo había buscado, como si no le importase perder su vida, y aunque le había ofrecido el arma para que lo matase no había mostrado signos de la triste resignación de quien está condenado a muerte.

Fei Long cerró los ojos de nuevo, masajeando su entrecejo.

Entre más meditaba al respecto, la gran contradicción que parecía ser Yoh no hacía más que aumentar.

Aunque tal vez sólo era así por el agotamiento y lo reciente de todo y luego de algunas horas de descanso la existencia de Yoh —el falso subordinado, el traidor, el espía de Asami— cobraría sentido y él no dudaría más.

 

* * *

 

Tal vez estaba más cansado de lo que había creído, porque cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente Fei Long pudo ver la luz del día entrando por las pequeñas ventanas circulares del camarote.

En ningún momento había pensado en dormir, menos por varias horas, y el dejar que su cuerpo lo derrotase ahora sólo lo molestaba más, aun cuando en este caso no podía dirigir tal sentimiento hacia nadie excepto hacia sí mismo.

Eso lo hacía peor y causaba que dolorosas pulsaciones atacasen su cabeza, lo cual lo hacía querer exigirle a quien estuviese cerca que llamase a Tao, para así encargarle a éste de que le llevase té y un analgésico.

Pero el niño estaba en todavía en el hospital, seguro —tanto como era posible, dada la situación— y mostrar una debilidad como esa frente a cualquiera de sus hombres era algo que no quería permitirse.

Fei Long respiró con lentitud, cerrando sus ojos por unos cortos segundos y pasando una de sus manos por su frente.

Por ahora un té tendría que ser suficiente si es que no estaban ya cerca al puerto para así dar fin a la larga noche de juego de los clientes, pues si ese era el caso tendría que esperar hasta regresar a la relativa seguridad de su mansión.

Dispuesto a averiguar de inmediato qué tanto quedaba del usual recorrido del barco, Fei Long se levantó de su asiento y estiró un poco su espalda, adolorido debido a la incómoda postura en la que había dormido, pero el ver de reojo en dirección a la cama lo detuvo antes de dar siquiera un paso hacia a la puerta.

Allí estaba Yoh, tal como la última vez que se había fijado, pero éste estaba despierto y con su mirada fija en él.

Fei Long se enderezó de inmediato, alzando su cabeza y endureciendo su expresión, no queriendo pensar por cuánto tiempo Yoh lo había estado observando ni queriendo mostrarse más vulnerable frente a él.

Su actitud y postura deberían haber bastado para que Yoh temiese, tal como el resto de sus hombres, pero los ojos de Yoh permanecieron enfocados en él sin reflejar una sólo pizca de miedo y quizás, pensó Fei Long con disgusto, era su propia culpa por haber hecho más que no matarlo.

—¿Por qué? —pronunció Yoh antes de que él pudiese decir algo, en voz tan débil que delataba su estado de una forma en que sus ojos no lo hacían.

Era casi irónico que el traidor se estuviese preguntando lo mismo que él, pero Fei Long se negó a considerar eso antes de contestar sin detenerse a pensar qué decir primero.

—Quiero respuestas.

Yoh cerró sus ojos y asintió con su cabeza, exhibiendo más comprensión que resignación, y Fei Long se movió a paso rápido, deseoso de salir de la habitación antes de que aquel traidor crease nuevas dudas en su mente.

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, Fei Long tenía que aceptar que en realidad Yoh había hecho lo contrario y sin siquiera saberlo: aunque la tensión en todo su adolorido cuerpo no había desaparecido, su contestación, dicha irreflexivamente ante la pregunta de Yoh, le había causado un alivio mayor que las horas en las que había dormido.

Ahora estaba convencido de algo: él _quería_ respuestas, mas no sobre lo que debería averiguar como líder de Baishe, como el qué había hecho Yoh durante años a su espalda.

Sus dudas eran muchas y aunque algunas estaban ligadas al contradictorio traidor, otras eran vagas y estaban relacionadas a sus propias razones para sus decisiones, por lo que no podía convertirlas en preguntas y mucho menos esperar que alguien pudiese responderlas con palabras.

Aun así, quizás podría matar dos pájaros con un solo tiro y el proceso de resolver el inesperado enigma llamado Yoh, el cual parecía haber captado su atención más de lo que quería aceptar, podría ayudarlo a encontrar más de una respuesta.

Por eso, concluyó, sintiéndose satisfactoriamente seguro, mientras tanto valía la pena mantenerlo con vida.


End file.
